The Past is in the Past
by KPM
Summary: Modern AU in which Commissioner Elsa and her underlings are working to take down a hostile criminal syndicate. This investigation, however, will be dragging up parts of the commissioner's past she wants no one to see. Will she stay strong and in the light, or will we see Elsa plummet into the dark recesses of her past? Elsanna, not incest (Rated M for violence and later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**The Past is in the Past**

Chapter 1

The Fears that Once Controlled Me

Anna Winters and her partner Kristoff Harvest sat in their patrol car, slowly driving around the neighborhood. It was dark, and the headlights of the car were the only thing making the streets visible. In this part of town even the streetlamps had stopped working. In the backseat of the car, Sven, Kristoff's German Shepherd, was breathing down Anna's neck. She smiled; reaching back to pet him, but a flash of light caught her eye. Some homeless kids had just set a fire in a barrel down an ally. Kristoff saw it too and turned off the headlights. The three carefully exited the car, moving over to the source of the light. There was a group of teenagers passing around a few cigarettes. That was of no interest to the cops, however. Behind the kids was a stack of crates, one cracked open to expose the multitude of weapons held inside. Anna and Kristoff both raised their own firearms. Kristoff took charge, shouting to the kids.

"Hands in the air. We're the police." Some of the kids listened, putting their hands on their heads. One tried to run, but Sven easily caught him, his massive weight bringing the boy down. Others grabbed guns, opening fire. A redheaded girl hit her head on the box, but came up with one of the guns, taking aim. Kristoff and Anna ducked behind their car. Anna called for backup, and Kristoff started shooting back. Soon more squad cars arrived and the teenagers were surrounded. They gave up their weapons and were escorted away. A few managed to get away out an alley, but they had all left behind plenty of DNA. A beat up old brown Crown Victoria pulled up, a flashing red light on the roof. Anna and Kristoff's boss, Commissioner Arendelle, stepped out of the car. A long brown coat covered her black slacks and white button down. Hair up in a severe bun, she approached Anna and Kristoff, shoes clicking on the pavement.

"Officer Harvest, what happened here?" Anna opened her mouth, but Kristoff stepped.

"We were on a routine patrol and saw some kids out. When we came over to send them home, they opened fire." He gestured to the crates of guns. Commissioner Arendelle nodded. She promptly grabbed one of the weapons in a gloved hand, inspecting it.

"These are MAC-10s. Banned in the US. How did a bunch of kids get their hands on them? And where did they all come from?" She was mumbling to herself. Replacing the gun, she bent over the boxes, grabbing the top off the ground. Plucking a few hairs off the wood, she carefully dropped them in an evidence bag. Nodding to the other officers, the commissioner started back toward her car.

"Good job, you two." As she moved to leave, though, she was hit by an 85 pound mass. Falling on her back with a stifled giggle, she patted the Shepard's head.

"You did well, too, Sven." The dog barked happily, licked her face and moved back to where Kristoff was standing. The blonde man looked terrified. He started apologizing profusely, but Arendelle held up a hand and let out a soft whistle. A huge white Norwegian Elk-hound bounded over, nuzzling her hand.

"No worries. I'm used to being tackled." With a click of her fingers, the dog fell into step with the commissioner as she got back in her car. She drove off, leaving the crew to gather evidence. Kristoff scratched Sven's head. "Hope you didn't get us in trouble, buddy." Then in a dopey voice he continued. "She likes me more than she likes you."

Anna giggled at the pair and started to help clean up.

Elsa Arendelle, youngest female commissioner of police in the state, slumped back in her chair, kicking her feet up on her desk. Dragging a stack of papers into her lap, Elsa began to read the report from the weapons discovery the night before. The hair she had collected came back, identifying one of the kids guarding the crates. She was being brought in for questioning that day. A knock on her door alerted her to Kristoff's presence. Glancing up, Elsa addressed him.

"Officer Harvest. What can I do for you?" He glanced at her posture, which the commissioner quickly adjusted. Sitting straight backed with her hands folded on the desk in front of her, Elsa gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Kristoff gave a small smile but didn't sit down.

"The kid we ID-ed with the hair is here. Thought you might want to know." Elsa nodded, closing the file on her desk. Standing up, she walked out with Kristoff.

When they reached the holding room, there was already an officer inside interrogating a teenage girl. Poking her head in, Elsa cleared her throat.

"Officer Rider? Can I speak with you?" The brown haired man stood up, leaving the interrogation room. He shut the door behind him, looking serious.

"She isn't saying anything. I don't know what her deal is. All she does is sit there and smirk." Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in worry. This wasn't going to be easy. The girl must have a good reason to be silent, and the commissioner was determined to figure out what it was. She patted Eugene on the back, letting him go back to his normal patrol.

"I'll take care of her." Elsa walked into the interrogation room, the eyes of Kristoff and the recently arrived Anna on her as she sat down. Ignoring her underlings, she looked the girl over. Her clothes were way too big, the gray hoodie coming down to mid thigh. Her hood was up, casting a shadow over her eyes, only letting a little bit of red hair show. The baggy jeans on her hips were held up only by the rope wrapped around her waist acting as a belt. She wasn't even wearing shoes. Elsa sat there looking as the girl began to fidget. For a few more minutes Elsa sat in silence with the girl, pulling out a file. Eventually the teenager threw her hood up, a mess of red hair spilling out, and glared at the commissioner.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Her words were laced with venom. Elsa cocked her head to the side, not saying anything. The girl stood up and started pacing.

"Did they throw me in here with a mute? Hey!" She called toward the door, banging on the wood. "I think this one's defective!" When no one answered she got angrier, walking over to Elsa. "You can quit sitting there. I'm not telling you anything." Elsa didn't look up from the case file. She did, however, give a small hum of acknowledgement. With an exasperated groan, the teenager stomped over to her chair, sitting down. She put her head down on the table, covering it with her arms. Elsa glanced up.

"Your name is Merida. You're 17 years old and currently homeless. Three years ago your parents were killed in a bear attack, and now you and your three brothers live on the streets. You ran away from your foster home nine months ago and haven't been seen since. My guess is you joined some gang that takes care of your brothers and in return you do things for them. Like watch over a shipment of illegal weapons." Elsa looked up, arching an eyebrow at the redhead. The teenager sat in her chair looking resolute.

"You're wrong. I don't work for anyone." She stuck her chin in the air, crossing her arms over her chest. Elsa let out a small sigh.

"Then what is that tattoo on your neck?" The girl quickly threw her hood back up, covering the mark. Elsa stood up, walking around the table to her side, leaning against it. She waited for Merida to look up at her.

"You're in a tremendous amount of trouble. There is no way to get out of it. the cops who busted your little job can place you at the scene, not that the hair we found on the crate wouldn't be enough evidence. You can make your punishment less severe, though. You can tell us about your boss. Tell us who he is and where he is hiding. We'll make sure your brothers are taken care of while you're locked up." The redhead looked up in shock. Elsa met her gaze. "Those guns you were holding are banned in the United States. And you fired on police officers."

Tears welled in the ginger's eyes, and Elsa shot her a sympathetic smile. She touched her shoulder then moved back to her side. "Tell us when you're ready to talk, OK?"

Merida nodded, putting her head back in her arms as the tears began to fall. Elsa walked out, slumping against the wall with a sigh, massaging her forehead. Anna, Kristoff, and Eugene were staring at her in shock, she offers them a small smile before retreating into her office, slamming the door behind her.

**Hey guys! This is going to be my first ever full length fanfiction. I'm planning on making it quite the tale, probably somewhere around 40,000 words. I would love your support for the duration of this journey, and I would love to see it. So please drop a review or a follow my way! The next chapter will be out probably next week, then I will have a strict weekly schedule for the rest of the chapters. Thanks! ~TG**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support on my first story! Just so you know, I am also writing another Modern AU for Frozen in which Elsa is the reluctant coach of the varsity softball team at Arendelle High, and Anna is a senior player. Check it out! Anyway, I won't be updating next week, my family is taking a trip to Europe! So enjoy this now. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**The Past is in the Past**

Chapter 2

Can't Get to Me

Elsa slammed the door behind her, most likely leaving a confused bullpen behind. She sat in her chair, looking over the case file and Merida's again, looking for something that could help the girl. After hours of reading through the files and a few legal texts she had, Elsa came up with nothing. She growled in frustration, dropping the book on her desk with a heavy thud. Glancing at the clock, the commissioner realized just how late it was. With a sigh, Elsa began packing her things. She didn't notice the manilla envelope pushed halfway under her door until she was walking out. After reading its contents, Elsa fell back against her desk, looking terrified.

Anna, who was still working in the bullpen had heard the thump of the book and went to check on the commissioner. "Commissioner Arendelle? Are you OK?" Elsa tried unsuccessfully to choke out a response, opting to just open the door and smile politely. She hastily pushed past Anna with her bag and coat, making a beeline for the door. A very confused Anna was left to finish her work alone.

Elsa, on the other hand, was gasping for breath as she climbed into her car. The drive home was a blur, and she probably broke half the traffic laws in existence because of the tears welling in her eyes. Once she got home, Elsa dropped everything, pulling her dog into her arms and letting heavy, ugly sobs consume her. She fell asleep on the couch, the envelope gripped in her hand. A pair of shaking hands draped a blanket over her shuddering form while the woman slept, not touching anything else.

The next morning Elsa woke up, realizing she was late for work. Jumping to her feet, the woman let out the dog and ran into her room, throwing on a blue blouse and black jeans along with her usual overcoat. Letting the dog back in, Elsa was out of the house in ten minutes, briefcase and folder in hand.

When she entered the bullpen, she was met with chaos. After taking a moment to compose herself, the commissioner let out a sharp whistle. "What the hell is going on here?"

All the action stopped and everyone looked up. One man sat in the center, covering his head. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Meet me in my office, Ping." The Asian man nodded, slowly following the commissioner to her office.

"What happened this time?" The Chinese man jumped into a long winded explanation, but Elsa wasn't listening. There was someone in her chair. Cutting off Ping, she stomped up to the seat, spinning it around. Anna was asleep in the chair, case file in one hand and legal text in the other. With a sigh, Elsa shook her shoulder. Anna jerked up, looking around confused. "Where am I?"

Elsa covered her mouth to stifle her giggle. "You're in my chair." Anna looked positively horrified when she identified Elsa. "Commissioner Arendelle! I am so sorry! I was looking over the case from the other night and must have fallen asleep."

Elsa nodded. "Well, it is a new morning. I think you should go back to your own desk. Ping," She turned to address the young man. "You're off the hook. Get back to work." Both officers scurried out of the office and Elsa sat down, picking up the file Anna had been reading. It was full of questions the manilla envelope had given her the answers to. Elsa grabbed the case file and the envelope, walking out into the bullpen.

"Listen up, everybody. I need the team working on the guns case in my office pronto. I have some news." She walked back to the office, followed by a force of four officers. She sat down in her chair, smirking at Anna, one of the four, as she did. The redhead blushed and looked down at her feet. The other officers were Kristoff, Rider, and Ping. "Last night I received this envelope from the holding center. All the kids who were at the scene had the same tattoo on their neck. Anybody recognize it?"

No one answered, so Elsa continued. "It is the mark of one of the older, less prominent gangs in this city. They haven't been active in over twenty years, but that has obviously changed. They are called the Varulver. It is the norwegian term for werewolves. They used to be a huge dealer of psychedelics, drugging up the whole city. They have never been known for using any sort of weapon, preferring to use their bare hands and teeth." The whole squad winced at the image. Elsa nodded.

"The gang was mostly disbanded in the early eighties and was thought to be completely eradicated by the turn of the century. This new spike in an unfamiliar area is definitely worrisome. I don't like the idea of those sadists having such heavy firepower. I need someone to talk to Merida again. Try to get some answers about where they are. And make sure everyone on patrol has their eyes open for this tattoo." She held up the photo, showing the officers. The tattoo was a full moon with a wolf wrapped around it.

"I want you guys to study up on this gang. They were dangerous back then, but they'll be worse now. I ordered some files to be sent here, and they should be arriving any minute. Split them up between three of you, and the fourth go and talk to Merida. Officer Summers, I think you should talk to the girl." Anna's head shot up.

"Officer Summers, me? Yeah! OK. I'll talk to Merida. I'm sure she'll help us." Anna smiled, but Elsa looked grim. "I doubt it will be that easy, Summers. But good luck, anyway. Alright, you guys get to work."

It was two hours later when a more disgruntled and frustrated Anna Summers stormed back into Elsa's office. "Commissioner Arendelle, that girl isn't talking. I've been trying to get her to open up for hours, but she refuses to answer my questions." Elsa stood up, walking over to the other woman. She put a hand on her shoulder and offered a weak smile. "It's alright. I'll go talk to her."

Anna nodded and walked out with the commissioner. When she entered the interrogation room, however, Merida was gone. Elsa let out a moan of frustration and ran to the video room. The guard inside looked shocked to see the commissioner, immediately pulling up the footage from the room. Anna looked on with fright as she saw herself leave the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the door close and lock behind her. However, the next moment surprised them all. The delivery boy who had given Kristoff, Ping, and Eugine the files slipped a card under the door, and a moment later Merida slipped out. The two left the station without a second glance.

Elsa, for her part, was managing to keep it together. The only thing betraying her worry was the constant wetting of her lips as she took shallow breaths. "Get a face ID on that delivery boy. Tell me right away when you find out who he is." She stormed out of the room, Anna following behind her. The redhead started to stutter out an apology, but Elsa brought up a hand to stop her, using the other to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"It wasn't your fault, Summers. Someone should have noticed the two of them getting 't try to apologize, just help find them." She approached the room, checking a computer next to the door. "He stole Kristoff's card. How on Earth did he manage that?" As Elsa scanned the room, looking for anything to help her find Merida, the tech guard ran over. "Commissioner Arendelle!"

The commissioner turned on a dime, devoting all of her attention to the man. He clasped his hands behind his back, looking guilty. "We managed to get a nice clear picture of his face, but…" He trailed off and Elsa just raised an eyebrow. "And?"

The young man looked up at her. "He's not in the system. He's a ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it has been a while! Sorry about that. Posting will be much more regular now, so expect weekly updates! (Don't hold me to it, though…) So glad to be back, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Frozen**

**The Past is in the Past**

Chapter 3

At All

Elsa stared at the tech operator in shock. "Not in the system? How can he not be in the system?" All she got was a shrug. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and made her way to the meeting room the boys were using. When she and Anna entered, they were met with the unconscious bodies of the three officers. Anna immediately ran to her partner, shaking his shoulder. Elsa sat the other two against the wall, calling for the resident medic. Rapunzel ran into the room and checked out all three of them.

"They'll be fine. Eugene might have a concussion, and Kristoff will need stitches to seal up that cut, but there won't be any lasting damage. Ping is completely fine. What happened to them?" Elsa stood up from where she was crouching next to the Chinese man. "We were attacked by the Varulver, a gang form back in the eighties. They came for the girl from the guns bust."

The doctor shook her head, speaking over her shoulder as she left. "I don't like it when stuff like this comes into the station. People are supposed to be safe here." The bang of the door closing roused Ping. He immediately jumped to his feet, ready to fight. His eyes landed on Anna and Elsa and his hands went down. "The delivery guy! You have to stop him."

Anna stepped forward with a sad smile. "He got away." Ping sighed, helping up a now awake Eugene. Rapunzel had come back to help Kristoff to the ambulance outside. Not one to abandon her partner, Anna followed. Elsa sat down with the other two. "So what happened?"

Eugene, now confirmed not-concussed, cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Well, the delivery boy came in with the files, like you said he would. Then he knocked out Ping with his clipboard. He grabbed Ping's gun, and when Kristoff moved to take it, the guy knocked him over the head with the butt. I tackled him, but the guy was strong. He threw me back into the wall and I fell unconscious." The normally confident officer was blushing, humiliated by how easily they were taken down. Elsa awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Don't take it too hard, Rider. He was a part of the Varulver. I told you they primarily fight hand to hand." The officer didn't look comforted. Elsa, not very good with people in the first place, stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them next time. You can show them what happens when you attack the police force." The blonde awkwardly left the room, moving back to her office.

Elsa was sitting in her office when Anna came back to the station. The commissioner jumped to her feet and called for her underling. "Summers! Come to my office."

The redhead walked in, fidgeting where she stood. Elsa leaned back and gestured to the chair across her desk. "Sit. How is Kristoff?" Anna gave a sad smile. "He is in pretty bad shape. No field work for a whole month."

"Is anyone available to take care of Sven?" The commissioner was very obviously beating around the bush, something very out of character for the normally direct and blunt woman. Anna noticed this development and sat forward in her chair. "Are you OK, Commissioner Arendelle?"

"Elsa." The blonde was staring at the gang symbol on the paper in front of her. Anna looked at her superior in shock. "What?"

"Call me Elsa. Since my appointment as commissioner, three years ago, now, I have been distant from you guys. You all seem to forget that I was once a regular officer, too. I know what it is like to work with a partner. Even to see my partner hurt. Anna, I want you to focus solely on the Varulver case."

The younger woman's jaw dropped. "But I'm not a detective. All I really do is patrol. That's all I've ever done." Elsa smiled at Anna. "You'll be working with me, so I can help you along. We are actually going to be working very closely. If you accept, that is. I would never force you to do it. I mean, this job is a whole new level of dangerous."

The blonde was staring down at her hands, making small gestures. Her voice was slowly rising in pitch. "Commissioner, what are you talking about?" Elsa sat up straight, folding her hands on the desk in front of her. "Officer Summers, I want you to go undercover. Deep undercover. I checked your family history, and not only are you part Norwegian, but your great grandfather came to America around the same time as the bulk of the Varulver. I want you to bear in mind, Anna, that you don't have to do this. I've told you about how violent these people are. If you were to be discovered, well, they would kill you. Brutally."

Anna opened her mouth, but Elsa held up a hand. "Take the rest of the day off to think about it. Visit Kristoff. But don't mention this assignment. It is of the utmost importance that no one knows if you do go under. Now go home."

The redhead nodded, taking the files Elsa slid to her. "Those outline the history of the Varulver. Read them over."

Anna, true to her word, didn't tell Kristoff about this possible new assignment. The two chatted for an hour or so, Anna promising to take care of Sven while the man was in the hospital. She kissed his forehead when she left, making plans to come back the next day.

On her way out, Anna was lost in thought. She didn't notice the auburn haired man walking toward her with purpose. She did, however, notice when he slammed into her side and kept walking. She turned angrily to yell after him, but the man was gone. Shaking her head, Anna continued home, dumping her coat at the door.

Out of one of the pockets there was an envelope protruding. Cocking her head to the side, the officer picked it up. On the back where she would open it was a seal. It was black wax with the Varulver crest. Anna's eyes widened and she shoved it back in, slipping the coat on. The redhead all but ran back to the station, going directly to Elsa's office. Without knocking, she shoved the door open,

The blonde, who had been on the phone, jumped out of her seat with the intrusion. She made a quick excuse and hung up. "What is it, Summers? I thought I told you to go home."

"You did! But some guy planted this on me. I thought you would want to know right away." Elsa took the envelope, turning it over in her hands. She lightly traced the seal with her fingers. "I am sending this in to be brushed for anything that could tell us where it came from." She looked up at Anna.

"You really might want to consider that undercover mission."


End file.
